Shining Bright
by Paura Nightshade
Summary: A lot can change in six years. For one Xenomorph it seems that cross country road trips can do good. Throw in six alien hybrids and fourteen Necrofriggians, well that is the receipe for a very fun disaster. R&R please.


Shining Bright

**An's will always be in bold. It's just something that I prefer to do.**

(Thoughts)

_Sarcasm_

**So . . .**

**My first fic of this fandom. Please be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.**

**I wish I did. -_-**

**Official Summary:**

**Takes place after the Highbreed event in AF (I'm gonna need to get around to finish watching that). The Hero Squad (aka Ben, Gwen, and Kevin) is at its best. That is until Ben goes missing for a few weeks at first before he is found. Then months later he disappears. Once again a cross country road trip changes everything for the better. (They think)**

**First person point of view in this story.**

**FYI In the original Ben 10 I figured Gwen was like 12 because she was taller than Ben.**

Chapter 1: The Years That Never Come Back

Ben~

Six years.

Six Years away from my family. No contact. No visits. Not even a message saying I'm alive. Those six years have been a hellish purgatory for everyone. I have no idea what they've done or accomplished. I have had no help from them either since I covered my tracks when I fled. But those six years have been worth it.

For the most part . . .

"Blizzard! What have I said about teasing Slushie?! Crystal don't even think about laughing. Avalanche put that down. It's not a toy. Nyx go find Everest and make sure he hasn't broken anything."

Well, so much for _writing_ more in my journal today.

"Okay dad", Nyx shouted as she ran past my room. I walked out in time to see her disappear down the stairs. Blizzard glared at me sullenly and folded her arms. Slushie, actually his name is Sleet, bolted for the safety of his room.

I blew a lock of hair out of my face. I have six nightmares for kids. Don't even ask how I got them in the first place.

It's just more alien weirdness.

I settled my disappointed gaze on Blizzard. She squirmed nervously. I sighed and said, "To the living room, now." She gulped and looked at me nervously. "Also find the rest of your siblings. I'll go get Slushie." She nodded really fast and bolted away from me.

I gently knocked on his door and quietly pushed it open. I smiled fondly at my youngest son. Who had his head buried in his pillow.

All of my kids are six years old. Blizzard Tennyson is my eldest child and daughter. Avalanche and Everest Tennyson were born six hours after her and are my prankster twins, well, only twins. Crystal Tennyson was born four hours after them and never likes to be denied what she wants. Nyx Tennyson was born the next day at the most reasonable hour for me: 12 in the afternoon. My little Slushie, Sleet Tennyson, was born last, and he was the smallest of the six.

Yes I gave birth to six kids. I don't even know how it was possible. I am just going to pass it off as more alien weirdness, but I wouldn't give them up for anything.

I gently nudged Slushie. "Hey, Little one we need you to join us in the living room."

He protested quietly and sat up on his bed while grumbling. "Fine", he muttered. I made sure he got out of bed and left for the living room. I walked slowly after him and smiled to myself. My kids are in for a big surprise.

They all looked up nervously. No doubt that Blizzard told them about the look I gave her. I am SO going to milk this for all its worth. I walk slowly and quietly into the room. It was ominously silent. I sighed theatrically and sat down heavily on the couch that the kids had dubbed mine. (Honestly I have fallen asleep on that couch way too many times.)

I looked at them all while marveling at how much they have grown. Then I said very seriously, "Pack your bags."

I got six variations of the word, "What?!", in many inflections.

I smiled at them and said, "Road trip, so pack your bags."

They stared at me for a grand total of five seconds. Then they bolted in different directions and cheered. I heard four distinct, "Thanks Daddy!"

Then I headed back upstairs to my room to do my own packing.

~Half hour later~

I finished loading the extra stuff I felt that we would need this summer as well as all our bags. All six of the little hellions were lined up next to the van. (_Yes_ I own a minivan)

"So Dad", Nyx started. "Where exactly are we going?"

I smiled at her and said, "Oh, here and there. Alright, everyone in the car. It's time to get this road trip started." We all piled into the vehicle, and three minutes later we were already a good ways down the road.

(Any second now)

"Dad, I'm bored."

And there it is.

Instead I just said, "Mm hmm, I know Crystal. Just wait a bit, if this goes like road trip went when I was ten then things are going to get pretty interesting very soon. If you can't wait then I brought something to keep you little hellions busy."

I leaned over and reached for my messenger bag. I fished out the kindle and passed it back to Nyx. I passed the tablet to Slushie. Then I passed the Toshiba laptop to Crystal and said very sternly, "Share it."

(Peace and quiet)

I watched the New York country side blur past as I headed for that place I had found some years back. (I hope no one else has found it) I have gotten very good at multitasking. (Especially while driving) My estimation for how long it would take us was spot on. (I've always had a knack for doing that and finding lost items)

I opened my mouth, and Slushie looked up and asked, "Are we here?" Five other heads popped up at that statement.

(I think he has that same talent)

I smile wryly and said, "Yes, we are here."

They cheered. (Way to make me feel like the world's best dad, _Kids_)

I started off this road trip like grandpa did his when I was ten. (Let's hope that it won't repeat itself exactly like mine did) I parked the van. The minute the doors unlocked six kids piled out and scattered in different directions. They always did have my appetite for exploration. (When I wasn't absorbed by video games)

I sighed wistfully and dug out the tents. It took me an hour to set up camp before the sun would set in a little more than an hour. Slowly my kids trickled back into the clearing.I counted them all. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Yep that's all of them.

Wait! Five!

Where's Sleet?

I heard a shriek off toward that pond I found years ago. I sprinted off in the direction of what I knew in my heart was Slushie's scream. (Please let it not be one of my old enemies) I reached the pond in record time. "Slushie?!" I shouted as loud as I could. My hand hovered over the Ultramatrix. (Just in case)

I heard sniffles and saw . . .

Well, something. It looked a lot like a Necrofriggian. (Ohmygodohmygodohmygod) "Slushie?" I asked cautiously. (this is what you get for not telling them) It looked up and my heart broke. (Men cannot give birth to kids) I held out my arms and he rushed into them. (_Did you expect them to turn out normal, Idiot)_

I gently picked him up and carried him back to the campsite. (I have a lot of explaining to do) I examined him very gently. (My poor son)

His skin was very pale in contrast with his royal blue wings. **(I love that color)** He had something like swirling white whirlpools on his wings. His eyes glowed an eerie toxic shade of green. He had cute little black claws jutting from his fingertips.

My other kids stared as I walked into the clearing with the transformed Slushie in my arms. I sighed as I sat down and said, "Kids, I have a lot of explaining to do."

**End! **

**Like I stated earlier AN's are in bold.**

**R&amp;R please**

**Nightshade**


End file.
